


Lies

by StarrySummers04



Series: Episode Fics [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Magnus is sorting through his feelings, not knowing how he and Alexander can move past the lies about the Soul Sword.





	Lies

Magnus Bane had never felt more betrayed in his long life. Even when Camille cheated on him, it hadn't felt this bad. Maybe it's because he'd thought Alexander was different. They'd had numerous discussions about communication and honesty, Alexander had even sat there and listened to him talk about honesty and trust, all whilst knowing about the Soul Sword.

When Magnus got back to the loft, he threw several things around the room as his magic lashed out. He'd managed to keep his feelings in check whilst in the Institute but needed to unleash the rage and betrayal that had settled in his heart. He couldn't help but think back to several key moments in their relationship. It was going to help him make this decision.

The first time Alexander had stayed over, having fallen asleep on the sofa after drinks.

The first time Alexander had seen his warlock mark - the Shadowhunter had defied all of his expectations. No one had ever appreciated his eyes before. Most people were freaked out. It was why they only appeared when he chose to, when his emotions were high or when he had no control over his magic. And Alexander had called them beautiful. No one ever had before.

The first time they'd had sex, they'd both been so overwhelmed and the pleasure was indescribable. He'd never felt that way before. With anyone. It had been over 400 years. No one made him feel the way that Alexander Lightwood did.

The first time they'd said 'I love you'. Stood outside the Institute after everything that had happened with the Soul Sword. Reuniting when they weren't sure if the other had made it out alive.

They had been through so much together and always found a way to deal with it, but Magnus didn't know how they were going to make it back from this. He hated being lied to. He didn't want things to end like this but he had a difficult choice to make. It wasn't just about his heart and how much pain he would be putting them both through. As the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he had a duty towards the warlocks of Brooklyn and his relationship with Alexander was making him second guess things that wouldn't usually cause him any hesitation.

Looking back, Magnus would've made a different decision if he'd known what was going to happen, but of course, he didn't, he couldn't have know. No one could.

Magnus had been thrilled when Alexander had gone to him about Max. It meant the Shadowhunter still loved him, still felt bad about not telling him the truth about the Soul Sword. It also meant that Alec thought they could still maintain a working relationship.

Leaving Alexander was the most difficult thing he'd ever done in his life. Magnus was certain that Alexander Lightwood was the one for him. He'd never felt like this about anyone he'd been with before Alexander, and he doubted he ever would again.


End file.
